The invention relates to a coupling device for connecting tube lines used in medicine, with an initial coupling part within which is mounted an axially adjustable hollow pin exhibiting outlet openings and serving to attach an initial coupling part which in operating position runs through a sponge that can be impregnated with disinfectant and which opens by way of its outlet openings into a second coupling part connected in detachable form to the first coupling part, while the second coupling part exhibits at least two attachment openings.
A device of this type is known to the prior art from WO 90/07953. In the known procedure of sterilely connecting tube lines for medical purposes, a hollow pin is held in axially adjustable position in a coupling part, while with the axial adjustment of the pin the free end, facing away from the tube-connecting end of the pin, moves through elastically deformable inserts, which can be impregnated with disinfectant, into the second coupling part. This second coupling part which can be connected to the first coupling part exhibits two openings: a central vent, which is closed by an extension of the pin when the latter is moved into its terminal position, and a second opening of the second coupling part, which can be used to connect infusion bottles, bags, and the like, directly to the patient. In devices like that of WO 90/07953 the replacement of such infusion bottles, bags, and the like, required only that the pin again be moved through the lip seal and through the wiping areas to its initial position in order to assure that there was a tight seal for the infusion solution during replacement of the infusion equipment or the like, to thereby reduce the danger of infection. After changing the infusion bottles, bags, etc., the hollow pin could again be moved into its adjusted position and infusion solutions, or the like, again be fed to the patient by producing an open connection between the infusion bottle and the hollow pin. In order to seal the vent when adjusting the pin it was necessary in the known design to press the hollow pin and its extension into the vent under high mechanical pressure.